


give me forever for a while

by loonasuns (uoybikahanah)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uoybikahanah/pseuds/loonasuns
Summary: Every time Yongsun breaks up with the same shitty boyfriend over and over again throughout their stay at college, Byulyi is always there to pick up the pieces.Byulyi would comfort Yongsun like the good friend she is, but each time it gets harder and harder to resist the urge to kiss those tears away.She has to remind herself that, no matter what she does, Yongsun will always go back to him.





	give me forever for a while

“I’m so sick of his shit,” Yongsun complains for the thousandth time since she came home from her classes.

Byulyi had been home for a few hours already, but was still struggling with her essay. Yongsun’s whining about her now ex-boyfriend was starting to get annoying. (Never mind that Byulyi was also a little jealous.)

“Unnie I love you, but please shut the fuck up.” She tried to sound as kind as possible, but as roommates, they’ve said worst to one another.

“Ugh, I’m sorry, I forgot that you’re working on that damned essay.” She at least looks apologetic when Byulyi turns away from her laptop to look at her, but then she continues, “It’s just that I’m so frustrated with him. It doesn’t make sense!”

Byulyi sighs. It can’t be helped, so she closes her laptop and turns around fully to face the older.

“Alright, just let it out.”

Byulyi is so fucking soft for Yongsun it’s going to kill her grade in the long run. (Unless Yongsun takes the hint and dates Byulyi instead. Or, she could just take a break from dating in general, but Byulyi tries to stay optimistic.)

“Aww, Byul-ah, you don’t have to listen to my crap. I’ll just go cry in my room.”

Yongsun is laughing like it’s funny how broken over this guy she is, but Byulyi knows better.

Her heart aches for the other girl, so she lets instincts take over. When Yongsun starts to head towards her bedroom, Byulyi springs up from the couch and hugs Yongsun from behind.

She buries her face in Yongsun’s long hair without a second thought.

Shit. What is she doing?

She’s about to let go of Yongsun, but the older turns around in her arms. They lock eyes and it’s silent for about three seconds until Byulyi can’t help but break it.

“Please don’t waste your tears on a piece of shit like him,” Byulyi whispers into the small space between their faces. Yongsun’s breath hits Byulyi’s lips and the urge to lean in makes her heart beat dangerously fast.

Yongsun is studying her face silently before simply asking, “Ice cream?”

Byulyi blinks like an idiot and then remembers that she has to reply.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get out of here.”

Yongsun steps away from her with a small smile on her face and Byulyi lets herself finally breathe.

—

It’s just their luck that said ex-boyfriend had the same ideas about getting ice cream that they had.

It’s bad enough that they ran into him, but it’s even worse that he’s already seeing someone else.

Byulyi’s blood boils, but she keeps her cool. Yongsun hasn’t seemed to notice him, or at least, she’s pretending not to know him. If Yongsun is cool, then Byulyi is cool. For now.

The piece of shit is sat all the way on the other side of the ice cream shop at a table for two. He’s sat across from a girl Byulyi has never seen before which makes sense since their university is pretty big. So, she can only shrug and give all of her attention to Yongsun once they’ve sat down with their waffle cones.

“How’s the strawberry taste?” Byulyi asks as a conversation starter because beside the fact that the elephant is literally on the other side of the room, Yongsun seems to be avoiding another elephant.

An elephant that seems to be sitting right on their table.

Byulyi isn’t sure if she went too far with that back hug and her words that said a little too much about her own feelings.

She really needs to work on keeping her heart away from her sleeve because it would only inconvenience Yongsun to find out that her roommate/best friend was harboring real feelings for her.

She’s always been genuine about her love for Yongsun ever since they met freshman year of collage, but it was very easily seen as friendly love rather than romantic. Byulyi herself had tried to convince herself it was only friendly until she started having not-so-platonic dreams about her best friend during the summer break after freshman year. She moved into the sophomore dorms with guilt weighing down on her chest and felt even more guilty when she felt relief after Yongsun said she won’t be back in the dorms until week two of classes due to an unexpected family vacation.

“It’s pretty good. Yours?”

Yongsun’s sweet voice smoothly slides into Byulyi’s thoughts as if it belonged with them as a brutal reminder.

Byulyi stops mindlessly licking at her birthday cake flavored ice cream to actually consider if she was regretting trying a new flavor or not.

“Meh, to be honest. I should have just gone with classic vanilla.”

“But that’s no fun.”

Byulyi can hear the smirk without having to look at Yongsun, but she looks anyways because she can’t help herself.

Yongsun is so pretty. If Byulyi was not hopelessly in love with the girl she would probably feel jealousy, but she’s instead jealous of every boy that’s ever gotten to have Yongsun all to themselves.

Byulyi needs to get out of here before she says something stupid like “What’s not fun is watching you waste yourself on all these guys when I’m right here,” so she suggests taking their ice creams to go.

Yongsun agrees right away and says, “Yeah, it’s getting pretty crowded in here.”

Byulyi didn’t even notice, but it is getting crowded in here. There are a few families just arriving with their very giddy kids who are very excited about getting ice cream.

They get up with their half eaten ice creams and head out of the shop just before the line grows pretty long. Once outside, Byulyi looks up at the sky where the sun is starting to set.

It’s very pretty, but it feels extra warm this evening for some reason. The sun is casting warm oranges all across the university campus as they walk back to the dorms after eating the rest of their ice creams outside the ice cream shop. It feels wrong to just go back inside without addressing the elephant that’s now walking between the two of them.

Yongsun breaks the silence before Byulyi can even think of something to say.

“You saw him, too, huh?”

Byulyi is slightly taken aback by the question, but recovers with a croaky, “Yeah. With that girl.”

Yongsun winces and Byulyi feels bad for mentioning the painful detail, but they’ve stopped walking and the elephant seems to have sat down.

“Sorry, no filter.”

It feels pointless to apologize after already inflicting pain, but Byulyi feels out of her depth in this conversation because she risks saying too much. Yongsun just laughs in response which is not what Byulyi expected.

“It’s okay, I kinda expected it.” She looks away with a sad smile. “I pulled you away from your essay knowing that we would see him there because I wanted emotional support.”

Before Byulyi can respond, Yongsun continues with the same sad smile except she’s directing it at Byulyi now.

“I knew he would have someone new already because he’s been double timing me this whole time.”

Byulyi feels that same blood boiling feeling and pulls Yongsun into her chest without a second thought. She expects a sob or to be pushed away, but Yongsun just buries her face in Byulyi’s neck as she tightens the hug.

“You’ve always been there for me, shitty boyfriend after shitty boyfriend.”

“Of course, you’re my best friend. It’s in my job description.” Byulyi finally speaks after allowing herself to breathe Yongsun in because they’ll probably never be this close ever again. It feels like they’re coming to the end of something and it scares the shit of Byulyi.

She thinks she might be the one sobbing by the end of this instead.

Yongsun giggles as she lifts her head to look Byulyi in the eyes as she lays her forehead on Byulyi’s.

Byulyi’s breath hitches and goes stiff in Yongsun’s arms. It makes Yongsun frown, so Byulyi quickly offers a reassuring smile. The older sighs and closes her eyes before saying something that almost makes Byulyi sob earlier than she was expecting.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Byulyi manages a small, terrified, “What?” before Yongsun’s eyes open slowly and seem to have a fire in them.

“I never loved any of my past boyfriends and especially did not love this one,” Yongsun says quietly. “I was just trying to convince myself of something.”

Byulyi stays quiet, holding her breath. She’s too close, she’s so beautiful-

“I was trying to pretend I wasn’t in love with someone else, someone unreachable-“

The words don’t make sense at first, but then Byulyi’s heart feels like it’s been broken in two and she tries to pull away, but Yongsun clasps Byulyi’s hands in hers with a desperate look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry for putting this on you all at once, but please listen.”

Byulyi nods and tries her best to hold back the tears that are suddenly ready to burst out. She needs to keep being the supportive best friend that Yongsun deserves no matter how much it hurts.

“I had fallen in love with you before I’ve even realized that I liked girls and not only boys.”

“What,” Byulyi says again, a little more confused than scared. Yongsun’s words are making no sense and she lets the tears finally fall. “What the- Don’t play around-“

“I’m not playing around,” the older says, sounding a little hurt. “I know that it seemed like I only saw you as a friend, but it was because I was too much of a coward to accept myself.”

Yongsun wipes the tears from Byulyi’s cheeks and puts their foreheads together again.

“Just- Please just let me have this for just a little bit longer before you reject me,” she says, her voice sounding so broken. Byulyi thought the complaining about past boyfriends sucked, but this is so much worse.

This is Yongsun actually sounding heartbroken and it’s over Byulyi- shit. It’s finally hitting Byulyi right in the chest that the girl she loves is in pain because she thinks Byulyi doesn’t love her back.

This whole time Byulyi thought she was going to be the heartbroken one after this conversation, not Yongsun.

“Unnie, please don’t cry when it’s anything but hopeless,” she says, trying to keep her voice stable and trying to piece the right thoughts together in the mess that is her mind. “I thought it was obvious that I’m hopelessly in love with you and I was so painfully jealous every time you so much as looked at some boy who wouldn’t know that he’s one lucky motherfucker-“

Byulyi’s mini speech is cut off by Yongsun’s sudden teary hiccups. She looks at the older girl in horror, wondering how she could have fucked up trying to confess her messy feelings.

“Yongsun-unnie-“

Yongsun laughs wetly, dropping her head again and whispering against Byulyi’s neck, “How could you love me? I don’t deserve you after being so ashamed of loving you. You don’t deserve shame, you deserve so much better.”

“No-“ Byulyi places her hand under Yongsun’s chin and gently lifts her head up. “Don’t talk about the girl I love like that. She deserves better than that.”

Yongsun is silent for a few seconds until she’s laughing like she always tends to do when she’s feeling overwhelmed.

“Shut up, you cheeze ball-“ She manages in between laughs and it makes Byulyi frown deeply.

“No, I need you to understand that you deserve the world-“

Yongsun surges forward to stop Byulyi from going on another rant. She pulls Byulyi in by the waist and Byulyi melts into it, but it’s over way too soon.

“Oh, what a coincidence it is that you just so happen to be my world.”

Byulyi blushes furiously from both the quick, but wonderful kiss and Yongsun’s words.

“Who’s the cheeze ball now,” Byulyi practically whines like a little kid not getting their way and Yongsun smiles at her fondly.

“Guess we both are.”

“Heh. Yeah.”

A few seconds go by of them just staring at each like lovesick fools.

“God, I love you so much and I can’t believe I get to tell you that out loud,” Yongsun says right before pulling the younger right into another kiss, except it’s slower and sweeter this time.

No matter the type of kiss, Byulyi thinks that she’ll melt into it every single time because it’s Yongsun and she can’t believe that she loves her back.

The kiss finishes just as the stars come out to light up the sky and they walk back to the dorm hand in hand.

Yongsun swings their arms between them as if they were careless little kids again and Byulyi just lets her.

They enter their dorm room like they have many times before, but the air feels lighter this time and Byulyi is able to finish her essay easily because she’s now motivated by sweet kisses and cuddling on the couch rather than a bunch of numbers that won’t mean anything once this whole college thing is done.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write something lighter and not about two characters being oblivious idiots in love, but today is not that day.
> 
> Anyways, it’s been awhile since I’ve written anything, but I really do want to write more, so I hope to be posting again soon. Also, there needs to be more fics of my f/f ships because I am deprived.


End file.
